rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Glynda Goodwitch/History
__TOC__ History Glynda Goodwitch is a Huntress and is affiliated with Beacon Academy. Judging on her interactions with Headmaster Headmaster Ozpin, Glynda and he may have been partners for some time. Meanwhile, as a part of Beacon Academy's teaching staff, she acts as a representative of sorts, often introducing incoming students to the academy through a hologram image of herself. RWBY Dust Shop Robbery During one of her trips outside of Beacon Academy, she spots the commotion caused by Ruby Rose confronting a group of armed men led by Roman Torchwick. She carefully followed the fight, finally intervening when Roman detonates a Dust crystal at Ruby's feet from his getaway aircraft. Roman announces that a Hunter has arrived and Cinder Fall forces Roman to fly while she and Glynda exchange powerful Dust-powered spells at each other. Neither side was hurt in the clash, but Roman and Cinder manage to escape.Ruby Rose (episode) Glynda's show of her Huntress abilities left Ruby starstruck to the point of asking for her autograph. Instead, Glynda takes her to an interrogation room where her she explains how her actions put herself and others in great danger, with Ruby's only defense being that "they started it." Glynda explains that if it were up to her, she would send Ruby home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist, but someone else wants to meet her. Ozpin joins Glynda and continues the conversation in her behalf, remarking on Ruby's abilities and where she gained her training in combat. Glynda only watches with distrust as Ozpin listens to Ruby's story and as he offers her a chance to enroll at Beacon Academy, which she only rolls her eyes at. Ruby quickly accepted the invitation. A holographic image of Glynda greeting the incoming students of Beacon Academy can be seen in the ship where Ruby and Yang Xiao Long boarded. The hologram explains that the people on the ship have been selected to train at Beacon during this time of great peace in order to preserve that peace by protecting their world. The hologram soon fades and the students look out the windows as they arrive at Beacon. ;Episodes Covering These Events Ruby Rose Welcome to Beacon Academy Glynda is seen briefly beside Professor Ozpin as he welcomes the new students into their academy. She reminds the students to gather in the ballroom that night and prepare for their initiation the next day. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Beacon Academy Initiation Glynda informs the first-year students through intercom that they are to gather at the Beacon Cliffs for the initiation. She is then seen alongside Ozpin as he briefs the students on the task they must complete. She appears with Ozpin, giving her thoughts on the pairings the students have formed. She believes that Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie aren't a good match for each other, but should fair better then the partnership between Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc. She also says that despite what Jaune's transcript shows, he does not appear to be ready for Beacon. She walks away and then asks Ozpin what the relics are, but he doesn't respond. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The First Step *The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 Start of Classes Glynda appears briefly with Ozpin, checking her watch as she looks at the new students racing to make it to their first class on time. After a few weeks of classes, Glynda monitors fights between the students to measure their progress. She is forced to step in to stop the fight between Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc after Jaune's Aura levels drop into the red. She then announces a festival where teams from rival schools will compete in a combat tournament. She is later appears in a flashback, explaining that the school's lockers are rocket propelled and can move around the school by entering a combination. Glynda is seen giving a discussion about the forest to teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL. She explains that although the forest is beautiful, there is no time for sightseeing as they are supposed to be collecting red sap for Professor Peach. She further tells them to say together because there are Grimm in the forest. ;Episodes Covering These Events *The Badge and The Burden *Jaunedice *Forever Fall References Category:History pages